


Ouran High School Fix-it

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Episodes 25 and 26 were terrible, M/M, So I'm fixing it for them, it was so good, they killed the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an outline of a fic I'm thinking of writing, and I would appreciate feedback of any kind so I know if it's worth writing (I'm being nice and telling you it's an outline here so you're not disappointed if you thought the fix looked good)(but if you thought it looked interesting please read the outline). It's a fix-it, AU from about episode 24 of the anime.





	Ouran High School Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this and please leave feedback so I know what to add/change or whether it's worth writing this. I just really like these characters, and I want them to have the endings they deserve.

Pairings: Tamaki/Kyouya; Hikaru/Kaoru (left open to interpretation); Hani/Mori; Haruhi is too good for a man (and is agender)  
Basically ignores the last two episodes.  
-Haruhi comes out as agender to the club (ey/em), and they all accept em, although Tamaki is at first confused and sad at the loss of his "little girl". However, even he comes to terms with it, and accepts em for who ey are. His feelings also become more fatherly in nature, instead of him deluding himself that they are.  
-Haruhi realizes Kyouya's feelings for Tamaki and helps him try and get Tamaki to notice him. (He eventually does and they're happy)  
-Hitachiin's reconcile- Kaoru reveals his fears and Hikaru realizes that while Haruhi is special (possible Haruhi/Hitachiins...), ey doesn't replace Kaoru and generally makes Kaoru realize how much he loves him and there are epic feels  
-Mori gets his own episode, and he explains why he's so protective of Hani. We learn of his feelings, and how he has sworn to himself that he'll never admit them so Hani won't feel sad because of him. Hani realizes his feelings and realizes he reciprocates them, and they start a relationship (also they're both asexual so it's great).  
-The themes of the club as a family are addressed, with more on Kyouya's and Tamaki's families (but less weird and confusing).


End file.
